


He’ll Take What He Can Get

by Memento_viviere



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dom Nico di Angelo, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Sub Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento_viviere/pseuds/Memento_viviere
Summary: Nico and Percy make an arrangement to become fuck buddies
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Nico/ Percy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 125





	He’ll Take What He Can Get

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ever attempt at writing fanfic. i hope you like it. Please leave me reviews so i know what you think. Thank you !

He’ll Take What He Can Get

It was worth it- almost. Every dark, lonely night worth it to get to where he was right now in this moment in time. Every second of heart break and self-hate: worth it, because Percy Jackson was his- almost. ‘Almost’ was good enough for Nico. ‘Almost’ looked damn good from where he was sitting- well laying.  
‘Almost’ looks like Nico’s hands wrapped around a pale lithe waste, thumbs stroking circles around delectable hip bones. Said hips were rocking up and down in the most hypnotic circular motions. Nico dragged his eyes up to gaze at the rest of the delicious body presented to him. Defined abs, a well-toned chest, lean arms, and a gorgeous face containing kiss-swollen pink lips, a cute button nose, and the most intense absinthe green, glowing eyes. The other boy’s hair and body was drenched in sweat, his neck and shoulders marred by hickeys, and broken little moans and whimpers made their muffled way through his bitten shut lips. He was the imagine of perfection. And he was almost Nico’s. Almost, because even though Nico got to share his bed with the green-eyed beauty- he couldn’t share his heart and true emotions with him. Percy didn’t want a boyfriend; he wanted a fuck buddy. That was okay with Nico. Besides, he never even imagined he would get even this much of the beauty, how could he pass up this opportunity. Nico knew there was no chance of anything more with Percy, so he took what he could get.  
Nico remembered the night when this opportunity first arose:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Percy and Nico were drunk out of their minds the night of Jason’s wedding. It’s a wedding that’s what you are supposed to do! It wasn’t their faults. Jason and Piper had decided to go the old fashion roman wedding route and have everyone wear togas and have a constant supply of red wine flowing in their cups. Percy was already testing sobers Nico’s patients in that fine fitted elegant toga he was wearing, how was drunk Nico supposed to fight off the urge to push the sea prince up against the nearest flat surface and ravish the beauty. Then of course Percy had to be the world biggest tease and let the Stole brothers grind up on him all night. Stupid sons of Hermes, didn’t they know that if anyone deserved that perfect ass, it was him! He only spent a good half his life hiding out in the shadows and trying to protect that ass from all harm. Stupid Stoles’.  
Then to add more fuel to the fire the little sea prince had the nerve to look entirely too cute and irresistible when he drunkenly cuddled up to the ghost king.  
“Nico, why don’t you come dance with me!” whined the green-eyed beauty, hooking their arms together while leaning his cheek against the other boy’s firm shoulder and looking up at him with those irresistible eyes through long lashes.  
“I don’t like dancing.”  
“Well, you’ve never danced with me before” he teased suggestively.  
“Not a chance, Perseus.”  
Percy pouted at the brooding boy’s usage of his full name before a mischievous smile took over the drunken sea prince’s face.  
“Come on, Nikki, I’ll make it worth your while” he pressed on while shifting from just pressing his cheek against the younger boy’s shoulder to full on nuzzling his shoulder.  
“What do you think you’re doing”, Nico sputtered out blushing at the older boy’s ridiculous antics. The normal reserved ghost king quickly lost his composure being too overwhelmed from both his own inebriation and his long-time crush’s close proximity. “Haven’t you gotten enough attention from those damn horny Stole boys” he snarked maybe a little too transparently.  
Percy, quite used to his friend’s roughness, didn’t even bat an eye at Nico’s tone, instead choosing to focus on his wording.  
“What do you have against the Stoles all the sudden”, quipped the sea prince with a teasing smile.  
“It’s not all of the sudden, they’ve always annoyed me.”  
Nico internally cursed himself. Just him luck that the one-time Percy didn’t seem too oblivious about Nico’s emotions, the ghost king was too drunk to properly keep his guard up.  
“Sounds like someone’s jealous they didn’t get any action tonight.”  
“What are you implying!” Nico sputtered dumbly, shocked by the sea prince’s bluntness. Further mortified when the other boy busted out in laughter as his response.  
“Gods, Nico, I was just teasing”, laughed Percy with a smirk. “Why so tense, Ghosty?”  
“Just a little too much to drink is all”, he tried to wave his previous exclamation off.  
The two spent some time watching the rest of the party die down: drunken demigods stumbling away and laughing like idiots with their dates, some Ares and Mars kids arm wrestling, children of Dionysus trying and failing at helping each other off the floor after their all night drinking contest. Nico realized Percy never released him arm, instead going back to resting his cheek against Nico’s shoulder. After some time, Nico’s drunken mind couldn’t take it anymore, he had to ask:  
“Are you really sleeping with both the Stole brothers?” Nico asked incredulously.  
“What? No, I’m not sleeping with either of them”, he turns towards Nico a little amused but mostly shocked, “what gave you that idea?”  
“I don’t know maybe the fact you have been letting them feel you up all night.”, accused the ghost prince.  
“We were just messing around; besides I’d never let myself become their ‘lay of the week’”  
“Why mess around with them at all”  
“Isn’t it obvious?”, the sea prince gave him a deadpan look. Suddenly Nico realized what Percy must have felt like whenever he was a little late to catch on with everybody else.  
“No?”  
Percy gave out a sigh, “You’re really gonna make me say it?”. Still lost, Nico didn’t answer. After an annoyed eye roll and another sigh, Percy finally gave a straight answer:  
“I’m horny, Nico.”  
“…oh”, was all Nico’s drunken mind could come up with to answer.  
“Yeah, ‘oh’”, laughed Percy.  
After some more silence, Nico couldn’t take it anymore.  
“But, why the Stoles?”  
“Didn’t seem like there were any more candidates”, explained Percy. “Any other demigod would have just wanted me as a trophy or bragging rights, at least with the Stoles, they knew me before anyone else did, they’re some of the only campers who remember I’m still human- well mortal.”  
Nico understood where Percy was coming from now. Percy always seemed to have bad luck in the dating world, especially now that he was two-time savior of the world and defeater of Tartus, titles given to Percy much to his chagrin. The younger boy had already spent many nights as Percy’s shoulder to lay on while the older boy complained about his love life. Percy didn’t feel comfortable dating regular mortals because he would have to hide a major part of his life from them and he could never tell them the truth because that would be exposing them to a world full of monsters and cruelty they were blissfully unaware. He didn’t have much better luck dating in the demigod world because everyone new he met already knew him as ‘Perseus Jackson, hero extraordinaire’. Everyone expected him to be larger than life and stronger than he was. He could never be vulnerable or week with any demigod he dated. He could never fully let his guard down around most people because he was afraid of not living up to their expectations of him.  
Nico was very proudly not to be on this list of people Percy couldn’t let his guard down with. After years of tensely tip toeing around each other, their relationship was stronger than it’s ever been before. After Percy’s sudden disappearance after the first war, Nico decided he did not want to live without the sea prince in his life and decided to try to reach out to the other boy instead of pushing him away like he always did. Fate had other plans though and forced Nico to watch as his beloved struggled without his memories through another ridiculous quest for the gods while Nico stayed back on the side lines and hoped the sea prince would be alright. Nico’s deceit of pretending not to know Percy drove a wedge further between them, just when they were finally patching it all up. Then when Nico was cradling Percy’s exhausted and battered body right after he got out of Tartarus, the ghost king promised never to let the sea prince out of his sight again. Nico stayed by Percy’s side during his entire recovery period. Through the nightmares and insomnia, through Percy’s anorexia and much needed strength training, through the Annabeth break up and Percy all the sudden claiming he’s perfectly fine while isolating himself from everyone. Nico stayed through it all. He couldn’t bare the thought of leaving Percy’s side or letting Percy be alone after all the pain he has been through. Now they were pretty much inseparable. Never one without the other. Nico couldn’t be happier with the arrangement, well be could but he waved away any possibility of being more than a friend many years ago. He and Percy have developed a friendship way more intimate and caring than anything Nico have ever had before. They were each other’s greatest confidant and ally through all of life. That was good enough for Nico.  
Nico was snapped out of his thoughts by an over excited Rachel and Leo coming over to their table and demand they all do a series of shots together. Nico quickly relented, letting his competitive side get the best of him and not let himself get outdone by the others.  
*****************************line break*****************************************  
“Gods, I haven’t had a good fucking in so long”, mumbled Percy, his cheek once again pressed onto Nico’s shoulder while the ghost king was trying to safely escort the very drunken sea prince back to their shared apartment. The only problem is Nico was very intoxicated himself and the support system of two drunken men leaning on each other as they stagger home wasn’t a very strong support system to begin with. Upon Percy’s unexpected statement Nico lost his balance and the two ended up crashing down, thankfully Nico had just enough of a mind to pull them in the direction of the grassy hill right next to the pathway they were taking so instead of the two men face planting on the cobblestone pathway they ended up on the grassy hill with Percy landing right on top of Nico. Nose to nose, legs slotted between each other.  
“What?”, Nico exclaimed, not sure if he heard the sea prince right,  
“I haven’t been fucked in so long”, reiterated Percy who seemed to not even notice their sudden crash landing from a moment ago. “I also haven’t been tied down in so long either” the drunken Percy practically moaned out.  
Percy was really testing Nico’s limits right now. He really had no right to look so fucking cute and talk about such things while they were so close together. Did the pretty Greek really not know what he was doing to him? It was bad enough that Nico and Percy were so obviously sexually compatible. What with Nico preferring to dominate naughty little subs and Percy so willing to be a naughty little sub. They were practical perfect for one another!  
[Being roommates, it was kind of hard to hide their sexual endeavors from one another. It turns out that the great hero of Olympus had a craving to be dominated. Nico was shocked at first that Percy would give up control so willingly, but then the blushing boy rationalized it to him one night. Percy has been forced to take control and look after other people his whole life: he took some punches from Gabe to spare his mother, he fought off Grover’s school bullies for him, Annabeth always looked towards him for support and strength on every quest they went on, and the whole camp relied on him to lead them into the Battle of Manhattan. Percy was always the one looking after other people, he was the human shield, unbreakable, the one thrown out on the front lines. He was tired of it. He wanted to be the weak one, he wanted to be protected, cared for, loved. He spent his entire life being strong for other people, he wanted someone who he could be strong for him. Sexually that translated to Percy wanting to be tied down, spanked, and dominated. Nico was just the opposite: he wanted control. He had spent most his life trying to prove himself. He liked being strong. He preferred to be the dominate in the bedroom. He got off on having little subs at his mercy for pleasure.]  
In Nico’s drunken state his mind quickly concluded that the little sea prince needed to be punished for being such a tease. Without thinking, he acted. He brought a firm hand down on the sea prince’s heart shaped ass, drawing out a cute surprised squeal from pretty boy.  
“Nico, don’t be such a tease! I’m already touch starved enough as it is.”, whined the beauty.  
“I’m being a tease? You’re the one rubbing on me and telling me how horny you are.”, Nico snorted back unimpressed.  
“It’s not fair”, Percy continued on, “You have all the pretty subs you want throwing themselves at you, you know how hard it is for me to find a good dominate I trust?”  
“Oh! poor baby.” Nico teased back at the boy, “that’s no reason to be acting like such a shameless slut with the Stoles all night.”  
“Well then,” Started Percy not backing down, “who can I be a shameless slut with then? I don’t see any other worthy dominates around that could handle me.”, He said in a matter of fact manner while looking Nico straight in the eyes.  
“Are you challenging me?” Nico couldn’t believe his ears, but there was no mistake, the pretty boy was trying to get a rise out of him. He quickly flipped them over in the grass so that Nico was on top, holding Percy down by his wrist.  
“What if I am? Not like you’re gonna do anything about it.”  
“You’re gonna regret that.”  
“Oh! Am I?” Percy teased on. “I don’t think you would even know how to properly handle me.”  
Once again, they were noses to nose. Percy with a teasing smirk on his face and Nico staring straight into those green eyes breathing heavily. Could Percy really be asking for Nico to dominate him?  
“If you don’t stop talking soon-  
“Why don’t you make me stop talk-  
That was it, the final straw. Nico couldn’t take it anymore. The ghost king brutally crashed their lips together. Nico nipped at Percy’s lips, prompting the pretty boy to let out a little moan. Nico took this opportunity to further dominate Percy’s mouth with his tongue. Percy put up a little fight with his own tongue but ultimately relented to Nico, letting him completely conquer his mouth, doing what ever he pleased.  
Not to be completely outdone, Percy got a little leverage with his foot and started grinding his hardness up against Nico’s. Shocked at how far Percy was taking this Nico pulled back a little to make sure the other boy knew what he was doing before things got too far.  
“You sure you know what you are doing there, Sea Prince?”  
“I know what I want.”  
Once again Nico couldn’t believe his ears. Could Percy really want him? He needed to know for sure.  
“And what is that exactly?”  
“I wanna get fucked hard and from what I can tell,” Percy suggestively grounded their pelvises’ together more exaggeratedly, “you are will to supply that hard fucking.”  
So, a hard fucking, that’s all he wanted. Nico could live with that. He would take as much of Percy as he could get. He once again resumed their needy kissing, this time when they broke for air Nico took the opportunity to drag his lips down Percy’s jaw and neck. He took his time kissing and sucking at every inch of skin passes by his lips. Nico received the best gift in return: Percy Jackson moaned out his name. It was quiet, breathy, and beautiful. Nico had to paused for a second to make sure he really heard it. Nico had spent so many years imagining what his name would sound like from those perfect kissable lips. It was so much better, so much sweeter, so much more arousing than anything Nico could have ever imagined. And it was real.  
Nico couldn’t hold back anymore. Biting Percy’s collar bone, Nico shadow traveled them right into their apartment. The only reason why he didn’t shadow travel them there in the first place was because the night had taken a lot out of Nico and he didn’t want to completely exhausts himself when he had the option of a perfectly peaceful walk and an adorably drunk Percy leaning on him. The hungry kisses had given new life to the two boys who were suddenly feeling more energic than before. Percy’s little moan seemed to have especially endowed Nico with more energy because he was determined to draw those moans out of Percy well after the sun rose that morning. And he did.  
The morning after that first night together, Percy was entirely too cute and demanded that Nico stay in bed and cuddle since last night he quotes on quote ‘fucked Percy into oblivion’. Nico was all too happy to comply and all too proud of himself for the job well done he did on Percy. He couldn’t help but admire the sea prince in all his ‘just got fucked’ beauty. His pink lips were still a little swollen, his hair a matted disheveled mess, and best of all: the hickeys. They beautifully decorated Percy’s skin like Nico was trying to prove a point. Little love bites expanded all the way from the beginning of Percy’s jawbone, down to his lithe hips, then finally stopping at the insides of Percy’s deliciously toned thighs.  
He couldn’t help himself from once again sucking on that one spot he found last night. Right where Percy’s neck met his shoulder, there was this one spot that when sucked and delicately nibbled on could draw out the most beautiful moans from his sea prince’s mouth. Percy didn’t seem to object much, instead he turned his head up a little more to further offer himself to Nico while giving out another little moan through a playful smile.  
After some discussion, Percy made a proposal: They become fuck buddies. It was clear that they were very combatable in the bedroom and neither of them had any luck in the romance department so, why not? Percy was sick of trying and failing at dating, but he craved sexual domination. He wasn’t interested in a boyfriend; he just wanted a dominate- a dominate he could trust to give him what he needed and take care of him. Nico was too busy with law school to invest time in a serious partner (was the excuse he told Percy as to why the ghost king couldn’t keep a steady boyfriend. Truthfully, Nico was incapable of fully giving his heart to anyone who wasn’t his beautiful sea prince). So, why not use each other for a little release? How could Nico deny such a delicious proposal? He never imagined he would get even this much of the sea prince. Nico decided he was gonna take what he could get. Percy may never feel the same way about Nico that Nico feels for Percy, but this was enough.  
~~~~~~~~~End of Flash Back ~~~~ Nico was pulled out his thoughts in the most pleasing way possible. His beautiful sub calling out for him.  
“M-Master…mm…please…”  
“What is it Kitten? Use your words.” Nico knew exactly what the pretty boy wanted, he just wanted him to really beg for it.  
Instead of being a good obedient little sub, Percy stubbornly bit his lip and shook his head. Perfect. Nico responded by flipping them over, putting Percy’s legs on his shoulders and leaning forward resting his hands on either side of Percy’s head for leverage. Percy’s carefully bound hands were tied behind his back. He took a moment to relish the way his sub’s cock jumped in anticipation of what was about to happen. Nico’s dark gaze met the lust filled green eyes of his beloved. Nico began his brutal assault on Percy’s ass, perfectly aiming for that spot that always had his naughty little kitten screaming. Screaming for more or screaming for mercy- both the same in Nico’s book. Nico leaned further down to devour his sub’s mouth enjoying the feeling of Percy moaning with abandonment into him. The ghost king broke for air so he could properly listen to those beautiful moans and properly pound that lovely ass.  
“Let me cum now, please!” Percy moaned out. After a particularly hard-encouraging thrust into his prostate and a sharp bite on his collar bone, Percy understood that he would have to do better if he wanted anything out of the ghost king.  
Percy swallowed some pride, “Pretty please, Master…let me cum …please”  
“Oh, does the pretty kitten want to come?”  
“Obviously”, Percy breathed out exasperatedly under his breath. Even though what Nico wanted from Percy was humiliating, Percy loved it. That didn’t mean it was easy for Percy to completely relent to Nico’s embarrassing request but on the other hand, that also didn’t mean Percy didn’t absolutely love every second of it.  
To make matters worse (or better depending on how you look at it), Nico started stroking Percy’s cock. Teasing the head lightly with his fingertips then dragging them down to the cock ring preventing Percy from the release he was begging for. Oh, Percy’s begging was very good, but Nico knew he could do better. The sea prince started bucking a bit and cursing under his breath. Nico’s mouth left its place from Percy’s neck to tut amused in his sub’s ear to remind him to be good if he wanted a reward. To encourage the sea prince to continue with his begging, Nico returned his attention to sucking and nipping at every inch of skin on Percy’s neck and collar bones while doubling down on his efforts at railing Percy’s ass as fast as he could. This got an immediate response from the pretty boy.  
“Gods! Please, Please, Please Master.” Still not what Nico was looking for and Percy knew it. Nico upped the ante even more; he was determined to get what he wanted. He used one hand to thread through Percy’s hair and came down to rest on his forearm with the other. The final frosting on the cake was when Nico nibbled and whispered sweat Italian words at his sub’s ear. The reaction he got from his sea prince was instantaneous.  
A slutty moan was immediately drawn from Percy’s lips due to the slight hair pulling and his eyes were practically rolling to the back of his head from the sheer pleasure of Nico sweetly whispering words from his native language into his ear. Percy had no idea what Nico was saying, but dear gods it sounded sexy!  
“Tell me what you want kitten.” Nico teasingly requested.  
Throwing all stubbornness and pride out the window, Percy screamed out, “Please let kitten cum, Master, Please!”  
“I didn’t quite hear you kitten, why don’t you try again?”, Nico pressed on his teasing a little more, he was so close to getting exactly what he wanted to hear, he couldn’t stop now. Already too far gone Percy relented, he knew all along what Nico was looking for.  
“Please, Master! Your slutty little kitten needs to cum so bad, please, please, pretty please, your slutty kitten needs it so bad, Master!”  
“That’s a good little kitten.” Nico praised as he released the cock ring finally letting Percy get the release Nico has been denying him the last hour and a half. The combination of Percy’s slutty moans and the feeling of his tightening channels was too much for the ghost king, and he could only thrust a couple more times before fully embedding himself into his slutty kitten’s ass before releasing his load. He cradled Percy’s head in both his hands while he devoured the rest of the slutty moans coming out of the pretty boy’s mouth with his own. Nico would give little thrust of his still spurting cock in and out of his beloved’s ass to draw out more of those beautiful moans.  
As much as his kitten loved hard fuckings and spankings, Nico knew the pretty boy loved cum even more. In his ass, down is throat, all over his face or body- it didn’t matter, he loved it in his ass the most, but he loved the rest all the same. Percy Jackson was a slutty little cum whore and Nico LOVED it. It gave him the biggest thrill hearing Percy moan like a fucked-out whore whenever he received a load of cum. In summary, Percy was the most beautiful and perfect submissive on the planet, and no one would be a better match for Nico.  
Nico carefully removed himself from his sea prince and collapsed down next to him. After a few moments of catching his breath, Nico moved to start untying and massaging the other boy’s bound wrist. While he worked, he would peck little kisses all over Percy’s face and neck as a reward of a job well done. Percy just sighed happily at the attention, closed his eyes, and let Nico take care of him. Nico felt his chest swell a little with pride at having fucked Percy so well and having Percy trust him so completely. Nico then wet a washcloth to wipe down his beloved of sweat and excess cum so he could sleep more peaceful. After he deemed his sub sufficiently clean, he joined him on the bed and, like second nature, Percy easily cuddled up to him. Nico took a moment to marvel at how well their bodies fit against one another. The ghost king lovingly held the sea prince in both his arms while Nico slowly stroked Percy’s hair and arms. Every once in a while he would just lazily kiss Percy- kiss him anywhere, his forehead, his nose, his lips, his ears, up and down his neck, his collar bone, his shoulders, his arms, his hands, his fingers, anywhere Nico could reach he lovingly worshipped with his lips.  
Just because he couldn’t tell the sea prince how he felt didn’t mean he could never express it to the beautiful boy. Kisses and after care were how Nico did it. He holds Percy in his arms every chance he gets as a promise that he would hold Percy forever if the sea prince requested it. Nico was only allowed to kiss Percy when they were in the throes of passion or just recovering from them. Nico and Percy weren’t dating- they were just fuck buddies, it didn’t make sense for Nico to kiss the pretty boy when they weren’t fucking so, Nico made the most of it. When he kissed Percy, he kissed him with as much passion and emotion that he could muster. When Nico was in the middle of brutally railing Percy’s ass, he kissed to tell him how perfect and lovely he is. When a horny Percy seeks him out for some release, Nico kisses him to tell him how happy he is that Nico gets the chance to service his beloved in such a way. When he has just finished fucking Percy into putty in his hands, he kisses Percy to tell how much more than just fuck buddies Nico wants them to be. He kisses Percy with complete unrestrained dominance and passion. He kisses Percy with lazy swipes of his tongue, slow and sensual as if to convey that there is nothing more in the world Nico savors more than Percy’s mouth. He kisses him instead of saying the hundreds of different ways he could say ‘I love you’ to Percy.  
Much to Nico’s enjoyment, Percy seems extremely fond of his kisses. Always tilting his head up to allow Nico better access to his neck and collar bone or eagerly opening his mouth up to allow Nico to take control and kiss Percy wherever and however the ghost king wished. One time, while Nico was doing his regular after fuck ritual of worshipping Percy’s body, Percy made a comment on it.  
“I love your body kisses, Ghosty.” Percy cutely murmured through a tired dopey smile. Nico paused from lovingly kissing Percy’s torso.  
“Body kisses?” Nico repeated confused looking up at the green-eyed boy.  
“That thing you do when you kiss me all over after a good fucking,” clarified the sea prince, “I love when you just kiss me all over for no reason.” Percy started blushing.  
“Yeah?” Nico pressed on, his heart swelled at Percy’s ‘love’ of something Nico did, and his blush intrigued the ghost king. Why was Percy blushing? Could he possibly be embarrassed about admitting any type of love to Nico? Because he wanted them to be more than just fuck buddies too? No, that couldn’t be it… right? Nico was getting way too ahead of himself and letting his phantasies run wild. Nico rose up on his arms, now nose to nose with Percy, awaiting the still blushing boy’s response.  
“It just makes me feel so…good…cared for…loved.” As Nico stared at his beloved in disbelief, Percy’s blush darkened and his voice gradually got softer till the last word he spoke was so soft it was barely a whisper, the only reason why Nico even heard it was because he was so close.  
“That’s what it’s supposed to make you feel like.” He said it barely above a whisper afraid that if he spoke any louder, he would break some spell and the moment would slip away. Nico’s heart was beating at a thousand miles a minute. Was this the moment? The moment only real in his deepest fantasies? The moment Percy would confess his love for Nico, and they could live together happily ever after?  
It was Percy who broke the spell. He gave an embarrassed laugh and buried his face in Nico’s neck to hide away from his own flushing cheeks. Percy’s blushing was due to his embarrassment at his own vulnerability- not because he was trying to confess some deeper feelings he was harboring for Nico. Of course, Percy didn’t feel the same. He should have known, He shouldn’t have let himself get his hopes up, happily ever after only happened in fairy tales. He should have known. Before Percy could catch on to his inner disappointment, he quickly moved to cuddle next to him on the bed.  
With a few last kisses, the sea prince was deep asleep in Nico’s arms. He stared down at his beloved sleeping peacefully with a small smile gracing the sea prince’s lips, even in sleep he held on to Nico’s embrace. By now Nico must have fallen asleep to this sight almost a hundred of times but, never had it caused such icy pain to run through his heart. The sight of the boy he loved cradled in his arms usually made his heart overfill with love and happiness. This time coldness seized his chest now as he looked down at his beloved, coldness that terrified the ghost prince. Coldness the ghost prince had felt many times before. The coldness of watching Percy fall in love with Annabeth while he was just some stupid kid Percy had to babysit, the coldness of waiting at the Styx River for Percy to resurface while he wondered if he would ever see him again, the coldness that gripped his heart when his father had told him that Percy had gone missing, the coldness of watching Percy let go of a the ledge so he could instead hold Annabeth in his embrace as they plummeted into Tartarus. This coldness terrified Nico because it meant Percy was gone.  
“How could Percy be gone; he is right there in your arms?” Nico asked himself.  
“Because,” his subconscious responded, “you’ve finally realized he will never truly be yours.” Words he told himself. Words that cut into his heart with more precision than any blade could. Tears started prickling their way into Nico’s vision. His breathing quickened. Heart racing harder than before. A small adorable little whine disrupted Nico from his thoughts.  
He quickly glanced back down at Percy. Still asleep. He must have sensed Nico’s foul mood in his sleep. Nico gave one last long look at the sleeping boy in his arms before leaning down and kissing him on the forehead. Finally settling down, he snuggled up to the sea prince and tried to follow him into the realm of Morpheus. He silenced his racing mind, tried to push all previous thoughts out of his head and bury his nose in the lovely soft locks of black hair right in front of him. He wouldn’t let the coldness take him again and make him isolate himself from the sea prince, not while Percy was right there. Percy was almost his, that was enough.

He’ll take what he can get.

**Author's Note:**

> I may be considering making this a multiple chapter with Percy falling in love with Nico at the end or i may just leave this be and work on something else. Please leave me comments so i know what you think or if you want more chapters.


End file.
